You give love a bad name
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Sphinx and Edward? Well, what more is there to say? Please R and R!


You give love a bad name. Note: Sphinx and Edward! Yahoo! I love these two characters! :D Please review

* * *

There are many types of love. There is love for someone you care deeply about and they have the same feelings for you. There is a love for your friends because they make you happy. There is love for certain items that you own, because they are the thing most precious to you and there is the love of an insane maniac who just can't take 'no' for an answer.

Edward had this particular problem with Arkham's newest inmate. Sphinx.

She was Doctor Mist Terry and then she worked at Arkham.

Edward would admit, not to her or any one else for that matter, but she wasn't a bad looker. That leather outfit of her's just emphasised all the right parts, but still… she was as annoying as Joker.

He had thought that he could avoid her in Arkham, maybe sit outside and read a book, since that was they only thing you could do.

So he did that. He was sitting outside, minding his own business when a pair of hands clasped over his eyes.

Edward sighed and closed his book, keeping his finger on the page he was on.

"What do you want?" he asked with a slight sigh.

"To see you," came the silky purr next to his ear.

Edward sighed with more annoyance this time. "What part of 'no' aren't you getting?"

"Shall I go with truth and say… all of it?" she laughed.

"Mist," Edward started before a pair of elbows dug into his shoulder. "Sorry. Sphinx, look I have done everything to tell you I'm not interested!" he growled.

A small sigh came from next to his ear as Mist moved closer to him and whispered. "If you're not interested, then why did you turn me into a criminal?"

Edward grabbed her hands and pulled them so she flew other the bench and landed on the floor in front of him. Thankfully no one saw that action, which was why no one was attacking him.

Sphinx groaned a little and stared up at him. "Don't you think you could've warn me about that little move you just did?"

Edward shook his head and picked his book up again.

Sphinx, though was not having it. She tore the book from his hands and threw it behind her.

"Answer my question! Why did you turn me into a criminal?" she growled.

Edward raised an eyebrow and sighed. "That was before I found out about your little personality disorder. You have a split persona, another person inside your head and half the time I don't know which one I'm talking to,"

Sphinx sighed and sat on the bench next to him. "It's not my fault!" she grumbled. "I can't help having another person inside my head anymore then you can stop yourself from sending a riddle."

Edward sighed and got to his feet. "look, I'm flattered, really, that you find me… good-looking should we say? But why must you have this obsessive fascination over me? You're practically a stalker! I hope you do realise that."

A light laugh that almost sound like a soft breeze in the summer air floated to his ears. In a weird way he laugh was almost musical.

"Yes I realise that you have named me your stalker. Never mind though. You'll come to your senses eventually. Still, I find it hard to believe that you haven't guessed who that mysterious hacker was all those years ago….." Mist trailed off with a small smile of her lips.

Edward studied her as she gazed off into the distance, then the emerald orbs focused on him and he quickly turned away.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"You remember right? That hacker that managed to beat you and delete all of the police records of any person they caught?" Mist laughed a little and walked over to him.

Edward turned to her and stared. "That was you!?"

Mist smiled and shrugged. "I got into a little bit of trouble. If I wanted to take on my chosen profession, I needed to get rid of the evidence. So I hacked in and taunted you for a bit before going in for the kill. I guess you could say, that was the first time I ever let Sphinx out of her little home inside my brain," she laughed and turned to walk away, when Edward grabbed her arm.

"You've just given me all the more reason to kill you. That was a humiliation in it's self!" he snapped.

Mist chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, the sun was starting to set and there was a light breeze in the air that whipped Mist's black hair around. Granted there wasn't much hair to move, since it was only cut to her neck, but it still blew about and in the setting sun light her emerald eyes sparkled.

That took Edward back to a time when they were teenagers, who didn't have the so called 'obsessions and psychosis' they had now, but when they where young and they didn't really have a care in the world. Mist would practically be Edward and every night he would take her out to a field and they would dance under the stars. It was nice, Edward would admit that. But it was a different time then and Mist didn't have the problem with her split persona, she was just normal, sane Mist Terry.

"You're remembering aren't you?" she whispered.

Edward glanced at her. "Yes. How did you know?"

Mist shrugged. "I was thinking the same thing and how we haven't done it in a while," she sighed in a dreamy way and stared up at the sky.

Edward sighed. "Yes, well things change," he said bluntly as he picked the book up and left it on the bench.

"Ya' know, I thought they would be gone by now, but there not," chuckled Sphinx.

Edward stopped in his tracks. Oh he hoped she wasn't talking about the thing he thought she was talking about.

"I mean, with you being older and everything, I thought they would've gone, but no. You still have your band of-"

"Don't say another word!" shouted Edward.

Sphinx smirked. "Why not? I think it's rather cute," she laughed as Edward's eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes, well, I don't like them," growled Edward. "Why do you think I've tried to hide them!"

Sphinx began to giggle. "But I like your freck-"

"I said, don't say another word!" Edward growled.

Mist laughed and skipped over to him. "Okay, I won't mention it. But only if you walk me to my cell."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Oh god, one day he was going to kill her.

"Fine!" he spat as he held his arm out.

Mist grinned and took his arm and the two walked over towards the main building.

When they got there the guards raised eyebrows at them, but Mist ignored them. Edward didn't. He glared right back at them and tried to get his arm out of Sphinx's grasp, failing, but he did try.

"Say boys, did you know that across Edward's face he has-"

"Come along Sphinx! Harley will be getting lonely!" snapped Edward as he quickly dragged her inside.

"You do realise I hate you!" he growled at her.

"Oh Edward! You just shot me in the heart with that comment!" mocked Sphinx, looking hurt with a small grin twitching her at her lips.

Edward sighed. "They only person who gives love a bad name is you!"

Sphinx smirked as they came to the crossroad, where females went one way and males the other.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she whispered before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "But aren't all the best relationships like that?"

Edward narrowed his eyes in response.

Sphinx laughed and turned on her heel before she turned back to him and whispered right next to his ear, well it came out more like a purr and it sent a shiver up Edward's spine.

"Keep your freckles, Eddie. They suit you."

It took every ounce of his strength not to kill Sphinx there and then, but he resisted because the guards where coming to take them to their cells.

"Goodbye Edward, oh and look after your underwear!" laughed Sphinx as the guard took her away.

Edward growled under his breath.

One day. One day I'll get even with her!

THE END.


End file.
